06 December 1988 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-12-06 ; Comments *Peel mentions that Napalm Death's album From Enslavement To Obliteration is at number 1 in the Indie Charts. *Peel was supposed to play S.M.'s SM, but instead played Dirty Harry's D'Bop, from the New Beat - Take 1 compilation album of Belgian New Beat music. *Peel plays Polish New Wave music from Klaus Mit Foch. *Peel mentions somebody brought him back 31 records from Harare, Zimbabwe a week ago or so and said most of them have been played on the radio. *Peel plays a track from Pussy Galore covering Einstürzende Neubauten's Yü Gung. *Peel plays a track from the Goldtones, who once featured Glenn Ross Campbell, who later became a member of the Misunderstood. *Peel mentions that the steel guitar is one of the few musical instruments that he would love to play. *Peel says he saw Benny Profane perform last week in Liverpool and can't understand why they aren't stars. *Peel mentions his son William likes him to play Mottek or Bolt Thrower loud in the car. *Peel mentions Spit's Road Pizza as one of the best records of the year. *Peel mentions that Nico's Peel session was produced by John Walters. * Peel recommends listeners who live in northern England to listen to Steve Barker on BBC Radio Lancashire. *Peel says he tried to get Eleventh Dream Day's debut album, but can't find it, despite the record label saying their Prairie School Freakout album is their first and the band saying it's their second. *Peel mentions the cover of Pailhead's 12" EP is a tornado hovering over the University of Texas in Austin, where he used to play cricket and mentioned one incident where a group of American football players broken up a cricket match there, because they felt threatened by the game. *Peel mentions he is seeing Pussy Galore tonight (this would have been 23rd November 1988), and won't be able to watch Fugazi perform, who are performing in North London. He also said that he hasn't seen live bands for sometime, because of a toothache. Tracklisting * File 1 *Napalm Death: Practise What You Preach (album - From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache *My Bloody Valentine: You Never Should (album - Isn't Anything) Creation *Dirty Harry: D'Bop (v/a album - New Beat - Take 1) Subway *Klaus Mit Foch: Alkohole (album - Mordoplan) Polskie Nagrania Muza ‎ *Ludichrist: Yesterday For You (album - Powertrip) Combat *Blues Revolution: 'Dina Brerer Dayka 1936' (Zimbabwean record) *Pussy Galore: Yü Gung (12" - Sugarshit Sharp) Caroline *Goldtones: Strike (v/a album - Diggin' Out) Mr. Manicotti *Bim Sherman / Singers & Players: Run Them Away (v/a album - Pay It All Back Volume 2) On-U Sound *Room: ...But When Do We Start To Live? (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Ace Cannon: Tuff (album - Tuff!) Hi *Wedding Present: Svitit Misyats = Світить Місяць (album - Ukrainski Vistupi V Johna Peela = Українські Виступи В Івана Піла) Reception *Mottek: Misfit (cassette - Demo) Funhouse *Todd Terry Project: It's Just Inhuman (album - To The Batmobile Let's Go) Sleeping Bag *Very Things: Walking In The Sand (album - Motortown) One Little Indian *Bill Black's Combo: TD's Boogie Woogie (Cyclone Bop) (v/a album - Hi Records - The Early Years: Vol. 2) Hi *'File 2' *Sugar Minott: Drifter (12") Uptempo *Spit: Road Pizza (12") Nailed To Sound *Portuguese Joe: Teenage Riot (v/a album - Teen-Age Riot!) Atomic Passion *Nico: Janitor Of Lunacy (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Napalm Death: Blind To The Truth (album - From Enslavement To Obliteration) Earache *Eskimo Fox: Digital (Theme From 'On The Wire') (v/a album - Pay It All Back Volume 2) On-U Sound *My Bloody Valentine: No More Sorry (album - Isn't Anything) Creation *Eleventh Dream Day: Through My Mouth (album - Prairie School Freakout) Amoeba *Pailhead: Don't Stand In Line (12") Wax Trax! *Airplane Crashers: White Rabbit (v/a album - New Acid House Techno Beat Compilation) Subway *Downsiders: Feet Of Clay (album - All My Friends Are Fish) Mammoth *Fugazi: Waiting Room (12" - Fugazi) Dischord *Beatnigs: Television (Beatnigs Radio Edit) (12") Alternative Tentacles File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-12-06A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-12-06B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:48 * 2) 0:55:42 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment